


A Four Letter Differance

by L0llyp0p



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0llyp0p/pseuds/L0llyp0p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou and Kou only four letters between them, however the pair that share these different views may be even closer. That is if they don't kill each other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Red**

The colour of passion, love and anger.

Also the colour of the blonde idiot's eyes, Gou notices, as they are having their stare off.

Well, pinky red but that didn't matter, what does is ...

"Gou."

"Kou."

The pair bicker much to Makoto's amusment.

"Gou," Nasagi insits, warching Gou's face turn red out of fustration.

A similar colour to her eye's, Nagisa muses.

"Kou," Nagisa says, changing tatic.

"Gou," Gou automatically replies and goes a deeper shade of red.

Nagisa grins and Gou stamps her foot in fustration.

At that moment the colour meant anger and that idiot's eyes

* * *

**Yayyyy, my first work on A03 and I'm sorry if you've read this before either on FF or Tumblr but I hopefully will be updating simutaniously on Sunday but for now I'll be updating evreyday untill I catch up**


	2. Orange

**Orange**

"What? You can't be serious!" Nagisa exclaims much to Gou's amusement.

But she hid her smile and responds "its Kou not Gou," emphasizing the first letter of each word but Nagisa doesn't listen; instead he runs up and tries to reach for the bag in her hand.

Gou snatches the bag away "No" she states firmly.

"But….Please" he says looking wistfully at Gou.

Gou is indecisive, it would be unfair to give it to the other two and not Nagisa, however he had called her Gou but ….he did just look awfully cute.

Whilst she is distracted Nagisa snatches the bag out of her hands causing Gou to shriek as she balances herself.

Nagisa pleased with himself, peers into the bag, it was full of juicy fat oranges.


	3. Yellow

**Yellow**

"I think it's too bright," Gou observes bending down to look at the newly made poster in front of them.

Nagisa puts down his paintbrush and turns round "What do you mean?"

Gou doesn't know what to say, she doesn't really want to hurt his feelings….

"She means it's garish," Rei calmly states pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Ehhh," Nagisa exclaims, "You don't really mean that Rei-chan."

In response Rei just turns another page of his book.

Nagisa turns to Gou, "What about you Gou-chan."

"It's Kou," she exclaims straightening up and in doing so bashes her head at shelf directly above her.

At the same time a bottle of yellow paint balancing on the edge tips and falls.

Before any of them could stop it. It covers the surrounding area, including Nagisa and his beloved poster, in a coat of paint.

Nagisa has a mix of emotions over his face but before any of them could be expressed Rei calmly comments.

"Well at least it matches your hair."


	4. Scan

“For the last time we are not calling our child Nagigou,”Gou complains as she sits at the clinic.

“But why?” Nagisa retorts sitting next to Gou, “I mean it’s a perfect combination of both our names” he says trying his hard to validate his point. Gou is about to protest at the ridiculous name when the midwife coughs bringing the young couple’s attention to the reason why they were there.

“Sorry” Gou mutters embarrassed by their behaviour, and after some _gentle_ persuasion by Gou, Nagisa mutters an apology too. Nagisa rubs his side trying to ease the pain as both of them have their eyes glued to the monitor.

The midwife moves the scanner over Gou’s growing bump, trying to find an image, “hmm, we should just about see it” she comments and then makes a sound of approval “ahh there we are” she says as a blurry image comes up on the screen. Nagisa and Gou squint their eyes “that’s it?” Nagisa exclaims, very confused why their future child looks like a sea monkey.

Gou rubs her temples whilst the midwife smiles at them “if you just wait a moment we’ll be able to see the gender” after a few more seconds the midwife says “it seems you’ll be having a baby girl.”

Gou sighs and Nagisa opens his mouth to comment but Gou shoots him a stern look. “It’s a unisex name!”


	5. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a little persuasion is needed.

Nagisa doesn’t like waking up to loud noises and it wasn’t the pitter-pattering of rain that did, it was the annoying sound of a car horn.

Grumbling he buries his face into the crook of Gou’s neck whilst hugging her tighter causing her to giggle.

“You know she won’t stop until I come out” Gou softly says, referring to Chigusa who is currently waiting in the car, coming to take Gou on a long promised shopping trip.

“I don’t want you to go,” Nagisa mutters sleepily, “anyway she can wait.”

Gou rolls her eyes at her boyfriend’s antics and tries to persuade him, “You know if I don’t come out soon, she will call Rin.”

Nagisa freezes for a moment then relaxes, “she doesn’t know, Rin’s number.”

Gou sighs and next tries to pry Nagisa arms away from her stomach but all he does is make a sound of protest and remains determined not to let her go.

Gou soon gives up, she doesn’t mind not going and spend the day with Nagisa, and however the peace is soon broken when her phone starts to ring.

Flipping her phone open she questions the name present,

“Onii-chan?”

At this Nagisa perks up a bit a cautiously lifts his head from Gou’s neck. After hesitating Gou presses the answer button.

“NAGISA LET THE HELL GO OF MY SISTER, OTHERWISE I’M GOING TO BE THERE IN 5 MINUTES.”

Gou immediately pulls the phone away from her ear and even though he wasn’t on speaker, he was clearly heard.

Within seconds Nagisa pulls away from Gou and is sitting on the bed.

“Anyway have a nice day with Chigusa,” he quickly says before pecking Gou on the cheek and escaping to the bathroom.

Gou sits there for a moment and sighs;

“You idiot, Nagisa.”    


End file.
